Lupanar
by plumeduphenix
Summary: Harry Potter a perdu la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. La communauté magique est plongée dans une sombre ère, où règnent les Sangs-Purs. Certains sorciers sont destitués, d'autres tués sans autre forme de procès. Dans ce monde enténébré, la survie entraîne parfois des sacrifices. Comme aller travailler dans un bordel, une maison close, un lupanar. Slash. DT/BZ. UA.


Rating: M

Pairing: DT/BZ

Résumé: Harry Potter a perdu la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. La communauté magique est plongée dans une sombre ère, où règnent les Sangs-Purs. Certains sorciers sont destitués, d'autres tués sans autre forme de procès. Dans ce monde enténébré, la survie entraîne parfois des sacrifices. Comme aller travailler dans un bordel, une maison close, un lupanar. **Slash**. DT/BZ. UA.

Note de l'auteur: Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié. Je suis en train de préparer une fic, mais celle-ci ne sera pas pour tout de suite. En attendant, voici une Mini-Fic sortie de nulle part.. Basée sur le personnage de Dean Thomas, l'intrigue se déroule dans un bordel, une maison close. Dean est devenu prostitué, dans un monde où règne le chaos; depuis la victoire de Lord Voldemort...

* * *

 **Prologue**

Dean se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre, ajustant le col de son t-shirt moulant, utilisant un sort pour ôter les plis de son pantalon tout aussi moulant, épousant à la perfection sa silhouette longiligne, amincie depuis le début de cette sombre ère. Oh, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était séduisant. Une séduction sauvage, mesquine, froide qui transpirait de luxure. Pas de cette séduction classe, droite et remarquable.

Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il se ferait payer.

Sortant de sa salle de bain, Lydia frappa trois coups secs sur sa porte, tenue ouverte.

« Les clients ne vont pas tarder mon chou, un vendredi soir ça amène du monde. » Fit-elle de sa voix grave, balayant du regard la chambre baigné d'une lumière chaude, impeccablement propre.

« Je descends dans cinq minutes ». Répondit Dean, alignant d'un coup de baguette différents flacons sur la commode placée devant sa fenêtre, recouverte de rideaux opaques.

Sortant de sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte, à disposition des « filles » vivant ici. Car oui, il était l'unique garçon ici. Oh, loin d'être dérangeant pour les clients ou même la propriétaire, qui était en vérité ravie d'abriter un garçon dans sa maison « pour plus de diversité » disait-elle. Les filles – c'était ainsi que Lydia nommait ses autres pensionnaires – ne s'offusquaient pas non plus de sa présence, elles avaient au contraire lié une certaine amitié, tous se serrant les coudes et se soutenant pour exercer un métier loin d'être facile, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient un jour osé envisager.

Il traversa le long couloir bordé d'autres portes laissées ouvertes, et descendit l'escalier en bois, déboulant dans le hall baigné de fumé. Il se plaça, comme à son habitude, au fond de la pièce, sur un canapé deux places, faisant face à une table basse sur laquelle reposait un cendrier – ensorcelé pour vider immédiatement son contenu – et à un autre sofa. Sortant son paquet de cigarette de la poche de son jean, il extirpa une Malboro qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma, tirant une bouffée. La lumière faisait danser l'épaisse fumée renfermée dans la pièce, où tous les pensionnaires attendaient l'ouverture de la maison, à leur place, certains s'attendant à retrouver un habitué, d'autres espérant ne pas tomber sur une brute.

Levant les yeux vers l'horloge disposée au dessus du comptoir qui faisait face à la porte principale de la pièce assombrie de lumières tamisée, Dean vit qu'il ne restait qu'une minute avant l'ouverture magique des portes.

19h30.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le client typique de la maison : un sorcier de sang-pur, au costume impeccablement ajusté. De l'extérieur, il ressemblait à Monsieur Toute le monde, aux allures d'employé modèle, de bon mari. Mais sous ce masque, se cachait un homme vicieux, venu ici pour y assouvir ses fantasmes les plus secrets.

La maison se remplit peu à peu, chaque client trouvant sa pensionnaire.

Un homme fit son entrée, d'une prestance égalable aux autres sang-purs présents ici. Celui-ci, Dean le connaissait. Immédiatement, l'homme se tourna vers Dean, lui offrant un sourire.

Un sourire sale, gourmand.

Classe, vêtu d'un costume digne de Draco Malfoy, la petite vingtaine mais certainement déjà millionnaire.

Il s'avança et prit place sur le sofa, aux côtés de Dean.

« Salut. Fit l'homme, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Dean.

\- Bonsoir Nathan. Répondit Dean en s'affalant contre le coussin, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Bonne journée ?

\- Ordinaire, il me tardait de venir ici.

\- Tu prendrais bien un verre, histoire de te détendre.. ?» Reprit Dean, ondulant légèrement son corps.

L'homme fit un sourire en coin, puis tendit sa carte estampillée « Gringotts » que Dean saisit, et s'en alla vers le comptoir, d'une démarche féline.

« Un scotch, Lydia » Fit Dean, tendant la carte à la femme qui lui fit un hochement de tête approbateur.

Tenant le verre, il retourna s'asseoir au côté de son « client ». L'homme attrapa le verre, toucha au passage du bout des doigts le poignet de Dean et avala une gorgée du liquide ambré.

« Ca te dit qu'on monte dans ta chambre ? On serait plus... à l'aise. Reprit Nathan, se mordant au passage les lèvres, caressant de sa main libre le haut de la cuisse de Dean.

\- Hm.. A l'aise ? Tu as raison, mon lit sera plus... confortable.» Répondit le jeune sorcier sur le même ton, avant de se lever, invitant du regard l'homme à le suivre.

Ils grimpèrent les marches, s'engagèrent dans le couloir, où Nathan en profita pour caresser les fesses moulées de Dean, son érection parfaitement visible dans son costume chic. Dean laissa l'homme passer, et referma la porte.

Voici son quotidien. L'homme l'aborde, Dean engage une conversation. Puis ils montent. L'homme le baise. Paie. Et s'en va.

Dean Thomas était devenu une pute.

* * *

Alors ? Ce petit prologue vous a-t-il plu ?

Laissez vos impressions, cela encourage pour la suite :)


End file.
